The Stranger
by Shoe
Summary: Eddie's sister is raped


"The Stranger"

"The Stranger"

Opening Scene:_Carmen Torres has just came home from a long day at work.She places her car keys and purse on the dining room table, and looks around the house for her husband.When he does not answer her, she makes her way to her bedroom to lie down.Carmen catches her husband having sex with another woman in their bed!Carmen begins to yell hysterically at her husband, as his mistress jumps out the bed with a sheet wrapped around her.Carmen's husband tries to explain, but Carmen throws her wedding ring in his face and leaves the house.She decides to get a quick drink at a bar to calm her nerves.When she leaves the bar, it is very dark outside.The parking lot is vacant.Just before Carmen is about to get in her car, someone grabs her from behind and throws her to the ground.She tries to scream but her attacker points a gun to her head.Carmen's assaulter pins her down to the ground and rips open her blouse.She begs and pleads for him to stop but he savagely hits her in the mouth.He is too strong for her to get away.Again, Carmen tries to yell for help, but the assailant hits her again.He rapes her._

_ _

Theme Song, Opening Credits

Scene 1: Eddie's Apartment

(It is early in the morning and Nina and Eddie are in bed)

Nina: (Yawn) I'm so tired.

Eddie:Guess I put too much on you, mami.(He laughs and kisses her)

Nina:Nothing you put on me is too much.(She rolls on top of him as they continue to kiss passionately)

The phone rings

Eddie:Dammit!

Nina: (In between kisses) Mmm…Just let the machine pick it up.(She begins placing kisses on his bare chest)

Answering machine:This is Eddie.I'm not here, so leave a message at the beep.BEEP!

JC:Yo, Ed it's me.Look pick up the phone its an emergency.It has to do with Carmen.

(Eddie quickly grabs the phone.)

Eddie:JC, what's going on man?

(Nina teases him by placing kisses on the back of his neck.)

Eddie:When did this happen?Is she okay?

(Hearing the seriousness in his voice, Nina stops.)

Eddie:Listen tell her I'll be right there okay…. Yeah…bye.

(Eddie hangs up.)

Nina:Eddie, what's wrong with Carmen?

Eddie:Last night she got raped.

(Eddie puts his hands to his face and sighs.)

Nina:Eddie I'm so sorry.

(She places her arms around Eddie, trying to console him.)

Eddie:I have to get to the hospital.

(He jumps out of bed, goes into the bathroom, closes the door, and turns on the shower.Nina climbs out of bed and stands by the bathroom door.)

Nina:Eddie, I could come with you if you want.

Eddie:No, you're off today, so you stay here.It's family business anyway.

Nina:Oh I see.So basically, this is another one of those situations where it's none of my concern so I should just butt out.

(Eddie opens the bathroom door with a towel wrapped around him.)

Eddie:Do we really have to go there right now?

Nina:(Angry) Yeah, we do have to go there right now!Dammit Eddie, every time something traumatic happens you never want to include me.You never want to talk to me about it.All you do is built these damn walls between us.So now you just want to sleep with me and that's it?

(Eddie opens his mouth to say something, but holds up his hands in surrender instead.)

Eddie:Whatever Nina.I don't have time to argue with you right now okay?

(He quickly puts on his clothes and leaves.)

Scene 2:Hospital

(Eddie walks into the waiting room to find JC sitting down.)

JC:Hey man what's up?  
(They give each other a pound.)

Eddie:I cannot believe this crap, man.So what, now women shouldn't go any where by themselves because they might be raped?

JC:Well its dangerous out there, especially at night.

Eddie: (Angry) You're trying to say this is her fault now?

JC: (Surprised) No!All I'm saying is that women need to be careful out there.It's a lot of freaks that will do just about anything.

(Carmen's husband David walks into the waiting room and approaches Eddie and JC)

Eddie:What are you doing here?Haven't you caused Carmen enough grief?

David:Look, I love Carmen.I have made many mistakes but that does not mean I do not love her, so get off my back Eddie.

(David turns away.Eddie grabs his shoulders and turns him around.)

Eddie:Get off your back?Maybe I you weren't trying to screw every girl you see, Carmen never would have ran off and got raped!

David:So now it's my fault?

Eddie:Maybe it is!

(JC pushes the two guys apart.)

JC:Why don't you both just calm down?Right now Carmen needs both of your supports.

(A female doctor walks out of the exam room.Eddie and David quickly approach her.)

David:How is she?

Doctor:Well she is badly bruised and still a little scared.We just gave her an AIDS test.It does not look like her rapist used a condom, so we do have some evidence.

Eddie:Did she give a description of him?

Doctor:No.She has not said much since she came in.I think she would be more comfortable talking to someone she trust.

David:Maybe I should go in and talk to her.

Eddie:The doctor said someone she trusts.After all you did, I hardly think she trust you any more.

JC: Come on, guys.Ed, why don't you go see Carmen first and then David you can go and see her.

(Eddie and David look angrily at each other.)

Eddie:Fine.

David:Fine.

(Eddie follows the doctor into the exam room.Carmen is sitting on the table with her back towards him.)

Eddie:Carmen?

(She turns around.)

Carmen: Eddie.

(They give each other a hug.)

Doctor:I'll leave you two alone.

Carmen:(sobbing) Oh my god, Eddie.I never have been so scared in my life.I-I'm just so scared.

Eddie:(softly) Hey, Hey, Hey come on now.There's nothing to be scared about.I am here.I am not going to let anything else happen to you.

Carmen:The bastard did not even use a condom.He just tore off my clothes and raped me on the street like a piece of meat or something.What if he got me pregnant or gave me AIDS?

(She begins to cry.)

Eddie:You cannot think like that.Did you get a look at him?

Carmen:No.It was dark outside and he had on a mask, but I could tell he was black.

Eddie:How can you tell?

Carmen:I saw his hands and the skin around his mouth.He was so strong…I could not get away…I could not get away.

(Carmen begins to cry again, uncontrollably, as Eddie takes her into his arms.)

Eddie:Don't worry.I'm going to find the bastard that did this to you.

Scene 3:JC's apartment

(JC walks in the door of his apartment.G and a friend JC does not know are sitting on the sofa watching TV.)

G:What's up, dad?

JC:What's up kid?Who is your friend?

G:Oh, this is Derek.He's captain of the football team.Derek is training me so I can be on Varsity this year.

JC:Hey Derek, how are you doing?

(They shake hands.)

Derek:I'm fine Mr. Williams.

G:Dad, can Derek stay for dinner?Please?

JC:As long if it's fine with his parents.

Derek:Yeah, it's cool.I already asked them.

G:So what are we having for dinner?

(JC laughs and opens the refrigerator.)

JC:Whatever we have.Looks like chicken and green beans.

G:Boring!

(G rolls his eyes.)

G:Me and Derek are going in my room until dinner is ready, okay?

(Derek and G go to G's room and sit on the bed.)

G:Man it must be so cool to be on Varsity.

Derek:Hell yeah.You get all the chicks.I can't even remember how many times I've had sex this week.

G:Get out of here, man.

Derek:I'm serious.Girls are all over guys on the Varsity team.

(Derek rolls up his sleeve and shows his muscles.)

Derek:Once they see these muscles and this face, they go crazy.

G:Oh yeah?Who have you done?

Derek:Remember at the pep rally when Rebecca and me went outside?

G:Yeah, so?

Derek:That's when we did it.I had her screaming my name kid.

(They laugh and give each other a pound.)

Derek:If you come to my party, I might hook you up.

G:My dad is never going to let me go to a party on a school night.

(JC opens the door.)

JC:Come on guys.It's time for dinner.

G:Okay Dad.We'll be there in a minute.

(JC closes the door.)

Derek:Who says you have to tell him?

Scene 4: The precinct

(Eddie is sitting at his desk at the precinct, typing on the computer.Nina approaches him.)

Nina:How is everything?

Eddie: (Not looking at her.)Everything's fine.

Nina:You just find out your sister has been raped and now everything is fine?

Eddie:Okay, you want to know the truth?Here it is.My sister has been raped and I am angry as hell about it.Happy now?

Nina:Why do I even bother?

(She walks away.)

Lieutenant Cooper:Detectives Torres and Moreno, in my office now.

(As Nina and Eddie are walking up the stairs to Cooper's office, Nina pushes past Eddie.)

Cooper:Have a seat.

(They sit down.)

Cooper:Torres, I am sorry to hear about your sister.

Eddie:Thanks Lieu.

Cooper: Listen, I'll cut to the chase.There have been five rapes happening in that particular area lately.All at nighttime.All of the victims have been young, around your sister's age.I want the two of you to go undercover.Moreno, you'll pose as a woman who has just gotten off work while Williams and Torres will do surveillance.

Eddie:Thanks Lieu for letting me work on this case.

Cooper:Do not let your personal feelings for your sister or your personal feeling for each other get in the way.

Nina:You don't have to worry about that Lieu.

Cooper:Good.Dismissed.

Scene 5:Nina's apartment

(Eddie knocks on Nina's door.)

Nina:Who is it?

Eddie:It's me.Open up.

Nina:Oh so now you want to talk, huh?

Eddie:(sign) Please?

(Nina opens the door and lets Eddie inside.)

Eddie:Look I'm sorry about the way I've been acting.It's just this Carmen thing has been getting to me.I mean its been almost a week and we still don't have a suspect.

Nina:How is Carmen doing?

Eddie:She is still shook up.

Nina:It will all work out soon.We are going undercover so maybe something will come up then.

Eddie:So do you forgive me?

Nina:(smiling) Don't I always?

(Eddie and Nina kiss.He picks her up and carries her to the bedroom.They begin undressing each other.)

Nina:Eddie, what if I got pregnant?

(Eddie stops dead in his tracks)

Eddie:Pregnant?How would you get pregnant?You are on the pill aren't you?

Nina:Yeah.I mean I know I'm not pregnant but if I were what would we do?

(Eddie pause.)

Eddie:Well, we would deal with it together.I know the two of us would raise our child right.

(Eddie kisses her again, and they make love all night.)

Scene 6:JC's apartment.

G:Dad can I go spend the night at Derek's house?

JC:On a school night?I don't think so, little man.

G:Come on Dad, please?Just this once?

(JC thinks about it for a minute.)

JC:Will Derek's parents be there?

G: Yeah

JC:All right, but you have to call your mother and tell her to pick you up tomorrow after school.I'm probably going to be tied up at work.

G:Okay.Thanks Dad.

(G gives his father a hug.G then goes into his room and gets out a couple condoms he hid under his baseball cards.He takes a look at them before stuffing them in his pocket.)

Scene 7:On the street

(JC, Eddie, and Nina are in the surveillance van parked around the corner from where Carmen was raped.)

JC:Okay this is how we are going to do this.Moreno, you are going to walk down the street where Carmen got raped.If you see anything suspicious or anyone tries to do something to you, just holla in your microphone, and we will pick you up.

Nina:So basically I'm the bait, huh?

JC:Yup.

Eddie:You straight?

Nina:Yeah, I will be fine.Don't worry.

(Eddie and Nina kiss.)

JC:Awww.Isn't that sweet?

Eddie:Be careful

(Nina nods and steps out the van.)

Eddie: I get really nervous when she goes undercover.

JC:She is a grown woman.She will be fine.

Eddie:I know…I just love her so much, you know?We were talking about having a baby and…

JC:What?You and Nina are shacking up like that?

Eddie:Not right now, but one day.

JC:Word?

Eddie:Word.

JC:(laughs) I just cannot imagine you as a father.

Eddie:Yeah well, who could imagine your goofy ass as a father but you're on right?

(They both laugh.)

Eddie:Hey how do you think Nina's holding out?

JC:I do not know.She will call us if something is up.

(Nina's voice on the speaker)

Nina:Help!I am surrounded!

(Static)

Eddie:Nina?Nina!

(They get out of the van but do not see Nina where she is supposed to be)

Eddie:Nina!

(Shots fired.)

Eddie: Nina!

JC:I think they're coming from this way!

(JC and Eddie run down a dark alley, where they see Nina.She has two guys laying face down at gunpoint.JC handcuffs them.)

JC:Moreno you okay?

Nina:Yeah.These two idiots surrounded me and dragged me down this alley.

(JC and Eddie pulled the two men to their feet.)

Eddie:Well my friend that is assaulting an officer.Anything else you want to share with us?

JC:Yeah, like the rape of a woman a couple weeks ago?

Man#1:Rape?Now wait a damn minute, I didn't rape anyone.

Nina:Really?Well what were you planning to do with me?

Man#2:We were just trying to have a little fun with ya, that's all.

Eddie:Shut up!We will see how much fun you two will have in jail.

Scene 8:Interrogation room

(Eddie and JC interrogate one of the men they arrested.)

Eddie: What's you name?

Suspect:Andre Hill

Eddie:How old are you?

Andre:Eighteen.

JC:Tell me something, Andre.What is an eighteen year old doing out 10 o'clock at night?

Andre:Chillin'.

Eddie:So that's how you chill?Attacking women at night?

Andre:Look that wasn't my idea it was Mike's.He was like 'Let's go do that chick over there.'

JC:'Let's go do that chick over there?'You're so desperate you got to force yourself on women to get some?

Andre:Look, it's not even like that.Me and Mike were just fooling around.We just wanted to scare her.

Eddie:You know anything about a rape that happened a couple weeks ago?

Andre:Maybe.

JC:Maybe?What does that mean?

Andre:I'm not saying anything else without a lawyer.

JC:Fine tough guy, have it your way.We'll go see if your friend Mike wants to fess up, because who ever talks first gets the deal.

(JC and Eddie begin to leave the interrogation room)

Andre:All right wait!

(They stop.)

Andre:I'll talk.

(JC and Eddie sit back down.)

Andre:I think I know who raped that Puerto Rican girl.

Eddie:(begins to get angry) Do you think or do you know?

Andre:I know.

JC:Speak.

Andre:Me and my boys were just chillin' one night when one of my boys saw this PR chick.He was like 'Come on let's go mess with her.'I was like hell naw man I'm not trying to get lock up again.Then he was like 'ya'll a bunch of girls.'So, we stayed there, and he followed the girl to the parking lot.He came back 15 minutes later saying he got a piece.

(Eddie closes his eyes and tries to remain calm.)

Eddie:So what is this guy's name?

(Andre looks away.Eddie grabs him by the collar and begins to shake him.)

JC:Ed, stop!

(JC pull Andre out of Eddie's grasp.Andre falls back in his seat.)

Andre:His name is Derek.

JC:(surprised) Derek?Derek what?

Andre:Derek Johnston.

(Eddie looks at JC.)

JC:Wait right here.

(JC grabs Eddie and leaves the interrogation room.They go to the room behind the glass where Nina and Cooper are listening in.)

Cooper:What is the problem?

JC:I know Derek Johnston.

Nina:How do you know him?

JC:He's my son's friend.

Scene 9:Derek's house

(G is at Derek's house.The music is blasting and there's about 20 teenage boys and girls dancing around.)

G:Man, you didn't tell me this much people were going to be here.

Derek:Aw come on, man.Have some fun and relax.

(Derek hands G a cup.)

Derek:Have a drink.

G:My dad would kill me if he caught me drinking alcohol.

Derek:What are you, a daddy's boy?Just have a drink so you can get in the mood.

(G drinks the whole cup)

G:In the mood for what?

(Derek smiles slyly.)

Derek:We're about to play an innocent game of 20 minutes in heaven.

(Derek pulls G to the center of the room and turns down the music.)

Derek:May I have everyone's attention, please?

(Everyone stops talking.)

Derek:It's time to play our game, 20 minutes in heaven!

(The crowd cheers and gathers in a circle.Someone gets an empty glass bottle and places it in the center of the circle.)

Derek:All right, since I am the host of this party, I get to spin first.

(Derek spends the bottle and it lands on a fine, big chested girl in a tiny skirt.)

Derek:All right Jessica, who are you going to be with tonight?

(Derek spends the bottle again, and it lands on G.The crowd cheers.)

Derek:Whoa that is you G!I guess you will get a piece tonight!

(G looks mortified, as Jessica gets up and begins to walk to the small room.)

Derek:G!Get up, man!

(G walks over to Derek.)

G:Man I cannot do this.

Derek:Awww how cute!A little virgin.Maybe I should share this news with everyone.Hey guys listen up-

G:Don't please!

Derek:Then handle your business.

(Derek hands him a condom.G looks angrily at Derek as he walks into the room where Jessica is waiting.He closes the door.)

G:H-Hey.

(Jessica sits down on the bed.)

Jessica:Hey

(They stare at each other for a while.)

Jessica:So you want to get started, or what?

(G shakes his head and sits down beside Jessica.They begin to kiss.She takes off her shirt and skirt, revealing her curvy body reduced to her bra and underwear.G takes off his shirt and throws it on the ground, as Jessica unzips his pants.They embrace and begin passionately kissing again.)

Jessica:Mmmm you are a good kisser.Why don't you put on the rubber now?

G:Oh-Oh yeah.Sorry.

(G begins to pull his pants further down as Jessica begins to take off her underwear.Suddenly the door flies open.)

JC:G!

(G jumps off Jessica so fast, he falls off the bed.Jessica screams, trying to cover her nearly naked body.G gets off the ground and pulls up his pants.

G:Dad!I can explain!

JC:Oh your ass has a lot of explaining to do!Get your clothes on now!

(G zips his pants and puts back on his shirt, as Jessica gets dressed.G walks out of the bedroom to see Eddie put handcuffs on Derek.)

G:What's going on?

JC:Derek has just been charged with rape.

(G and Derek exchange looks as Eddie leads Derek out of the house.)

JC:Everyone stays here until your parents are called!

G:Dad I'm sorry-

JC:G, I do not want to hear your excuses.You disobeyed me.I'm not going to forget that easily.We will talk about it later.

(G signs and looks at the ground.)

Scene 10:The precinct

(Eddie is with Carmen in a room as they look at a line of criminals.)

Eddie:Take your time.They cannot hear or see us, so just tell me which on raped you.

(Carmen closes her eyes for a few minutes.)

Carmen:Its number five.

Eddie:Number five?Are you sure?

(Carmen nods.Eddie turns on the speaker.)

Eddie:Number five step forward.

(Derek steps forward.)

Carmen:I am sure all right.That is definitely him.

(Carmen begins to cry.Eddie holds her.)

Eddie:Everything is going to be fine.We got him.

Scene 11:JC's apartment.

(G is sitting at the kitchen table, as JC and Chantel pace back and forth.)

JC:I just cannot believe you.After everything you have done in the past, this has to be the worst.You lied your ass off to me.

Chantel:And you disappointed me.I know we raised you better than that, G.

G:Sorry.

JC:Oh sorry is not going to get you out of this one.You are grounded for three months.You understand?No movies, music, TV, and phone.No nothing.Now go to your room.

(G gets up and angrily looks at his dad.)

G:But mom-

Chantel:Don't 'but mom' me.You heard your father.Go to your room!

(G blows his breath and walks to his room.)

JC:That boy is growing up too fast.

Chantel:For real.He is starting to act like you.

JC:Me?

Chantel:Yeah you.You know you used to act the same way when you were his age.Stubborn and slick as hell!

JC:Well maybe he acts a little like me.

(They laugh.)

JC:You know I found him with a girl at the party.He got pretty far with her.

Chantel:(surprised) How far?

JC:Well they were about to go all the way.

(Chantel jumps out of her seat and walks toward G's room.)

Chantel:Oh hell no!He's not getting any girl pregnant!I'm going to beat his ass!

JC:Just forget about it, Chantel.

Chantel:Just forget about it?

JC:He is growing up.I mean I think we should still talk to him about it because it is sex, but that can wait until tomorrow.

Chantel:I guess you are right.

(She sits back down.Her and JC look at each other and laugh.)

Scene12:Nina's apartment.

(Nina is in the bathroom reading the instructions to a home pregnancy test.She takes the applicant out of the box.)

Eddie:Baby, I'm home!

(Nina quickly puts the pregnancy test in the medicine cabinet and steps out of the bathroom.)

Nina:So how did it go?

Eddie:Well Carmen identified her rapist.An 18 year old.

Nina:What do you think will happen to him?

Eddie:It is hard to say, but he will definitely spend at least a little time in jail.

(Eddie takes off his jacket and throws it on the sofa.)

Eddie:Enough of this case.I have other things in mind.

(He walks to her and begins to kiss her.He slowly unties her robe and lets if fall to the floor.Nina stands there in the middle of the living room, weaving her fingers through his thick hair.He places a trail of steamy kisses from the bass of her neck to her belly button.Nina helps him take off his shirt and leads him to the bedroom.Eddie lies her down on the bed and gently lies on top of her.They take off the rest of their clothes and begin to make love.)

Nina:Eddie, should we use something?

Eddie:Oh my God that feels good!

Nina:Eddie!

(They stop.)

Nina:Should we use some type of protection?

Eddie:You are still on the pill, so we don't have anything to worry about.

(They kiss again and continue to make love.)

The End.


End file.
